


Don't be afraid to swim

by carrotsandbowties



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Mermaids - Fandom, One Direction, niam storan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotsandbowties/pseuds/carrotsandbowties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles goes on a trip to a beach called Lighthouse Beach in Fort Myers florida. There he finds an utterly sweet surprise. </p>
<p>(Or the one where Louis is a mermaid in trouble and Harry is the human to save him)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't be afraid to swim

Harry woke up to broad daylight, streaming through his stain glass window. Harry usually thought that the light was a wonderful delight but today he was thinking of different perspectives. Today his mom was driving him down to Lighthouse beach in Florida to go live with his uncle simon. Of course it wasn’t that long of a distance, because Harry lived in a small town called Cape Coral on the south parts of florida. Harry was not born in Cape Coral, he was born in a rather crowded town called Holmes Chapel in Cheshire England. His new town was a plus, Cheshire had many polluted air spaces, obnoxious people cramming from place to place, and toddlers running around without no parental supervision whatsoever. At least Cape Coral had a decency of keeping up with the polluting problem, as well as the people, they were extremely nice, Harry’s judgement was different though. He was used to the obnoxious people from Cheshire, and he just thought that was a normal way of behavior.

 

Harry was excited though since he loved beaches, the wind in your hair, the sand feeling delicate between your toes, and the water’s calming noises, although their was one thing about Harry that he hated the most, he couldn’t swim. It was crazy that a boy could love the beach, but hate to swim in the beautiful ocean beyond him, crazy even. But Harry didn’t really care, he just minded his own business and relaxed on the beach.

 

Harry climbed out of his bed, the sheets dropping off to the side, Harry didn’t bother making his bed today, he was too angry at his mother for wanting him to stay away from her since she hadn’t accepted who he was. Once Anne knew Harry was gay she didn’t take it very well. It required a lot of screaming and hitting the night before. Harry definitely wasn’t expecting any of it because he thought his mother would understand and care for him no matter what.

 

Harry walked over to his closet and picked out a plain white v-neck t-shirt that wrapped around his fit torso nicely. Once he had his shirt on, he went over to his dresser and picked out a pair of shorts, he decided he would wear some green cargo shorts, he was feeling a little lucky today. Not because of his mum being disgusted by him being gay, but because he was going to a beach, and beaches made him feel lucky. He didn’t know why, but ever since he nearly drowned in the ocean and a beautiful male lifeguard saved him he had always thought of it as good luck, not good timing, but a rather timid way that he thought he was special because some hotty lifeguard had saved him.

 

When Harry was done getting dressed he made his way downstairs. When he got into the kitchen he saw a big black suitcase laying on the creases of the kitchen doorway. He grabbed a banana, turning around to peel it, when he bumped directly into his mom.

 

“Morning.” He said with no emotion. She didn’t reply back and just ignored him getting herself a cup of coffee.

 

“So are you going to drive me?” She gave him a glare, as if to say “What are you stupid?” and smiled, but not a good smile, a crooked smile that looked as if she was getting really angry at Harry. Which she was. She already was from the night before. Finding him kissing some guy in his bedroom. It was such a shame she thought. But Harry thought that that guy was what made him open up to things, besides he really had never experienced kissing anyone before and with a boy he thought it had felt so right. Not wrong in any way.

 

“Why would I drive some dumb little ass faggit like yourself, I am not driving you, you're going to have to take a bus.” She said angrily, spit coming out of her mouth as she spoke.

 

“But I don’t have any money except for my college funds!” Harry negotiated, throwing his hands up in the air.

 

“Then use your damn college funds, you don’t even need them anyway, there is no fucking college that is going to let some fag in their school.” That was her last words as she walked away up the stairs and yelled “OUT!”.

 

Harry quickly ran upstairs going into his room and grabbing his college funds with ease, and running quickly out of his room and down his staircase. He grabbed the big black suitcase and quickly ran out the door, with the small tin can with about $76 dollars in it, under his armpit.

 

He walked all the way to Cape Corals main bus stop and waited, waited for the next bus to come. Which took almost an hour.

 

Finally the bus came and he climbed inside, giving the bus driver $5 and quickly saying “keep the change”. He ran to the closest empty seat and yelled at the bus driver, “FORT MYERS, LIGHTHOUSE BEACH!”.

 

The busdriver showed him a hand to let him know that he got his message.

 

“Here we go. Can’t wait to see Uncle Simon, at least someone cares about me.”

 


End file.
